The man on Anya's side
by princessdanica
Summary: When investigating security at Anya Reed's home, something unforseen happens. Set during the Anya Ree ep. I h8 her so just be aware. Crappy title
1. Chapter 1

Emily frowned at Anya. She was trying to flirt with Matt and it was pissing Emily off. Matt wasn't responding, but he wasn't discouraging her either.

Emily shot Anya a sweet smile and told her, "I'll have a look at your security." She gritted her teeth as she walked off.

While Emily checked over Anya's security, she gagged, listening to Anya attempt to get Matt to return the flirting.

When Anya asked him out, Emily could stand by no more. She walked back into the living room, a thunderous expression on her face.

"I think you can be really secure here," Emily told her.

"I'll just check the hall," Emily said glaring at Matt. The look on his face told her he'd realised why she was pissed.

Emily walked into the hall and slammed a fist into the wall, imagining it to be Anya Reed's face. A man further down the hall looked at her curiously, then shot her a leering smile. She fisted her hands on her hips, pulling her jacket back just enough to reveal a peek of her gun. The man shook his head and walked away.

Emily was pacing the hall when she was grabbed from behind. An arm wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air.

"Don't move Emily or I'll be forced to blow your brains out of your pretty head," a deep voice told her, pressing a gun against her temple.

Emily was struggling to breathe. Red dots were dancing through her vision. She wiggled, desperately trying to loosen the arm around her throat. She was just lifted off the ground, cutting her air supply off even more.

"You're going to stop investigating Anya Reed," the voice said, giving her a shake. She nodded her head as best she could.

"You leave Anya alone, we'll leave you alone. But don't worry we won't hurt her. We're on her side." Emily's eyes were huge.

Desperately Emily swung her legs up and kicked Anya's front door as hard as she could. She threw her weight backwards but to her horror, the guy didn't budge.

"Wrong move Emily," she was told. Her captor ran down the hall. He carried her into the elevator and just as the doors started to close, threw her with all his might.

Emily went flying. Her head hit the wall with a smash and she hit the floor with a bone rattling impact. Everything went black.

Matt heard something hit Anya's door with a crash.

"Stay here," he told her and drawing his gun, headed to the door. He opened the door and saw nothing.

He heard something thud down the hall and headed down there. He was shocked when he saw Emily lying on the ground limply, her head against the wall.

"Emily!" he shouted.

Emily heard her name shouted distantly. She let out a weak moan, overcome by the incredible pain in her head. She felt herself being rolled over and looked into Matt's eyes.

Matt felt sick when he looked at her. Blood was streaming from a gaping wound on the back of her skull. Another gash was bleeding sluggishly on her forehead. There was bruising appearing around her throat.

"Oh my god," he whispered in horror. "What happened Em?" she blinked and frowned.

"Threw me at the wall," she said hoarsely.

"Who?" Matt asked.  
"The man on Anya's side," she told him. Matt looked surprised and confused.

Matt slipped an arm behind Emily's neck and supported her, drawing her close. He pulled out his phone.

"I'm just going to call Cheryl," he told Emily. She nodded and rested her head against his chest.

Matt listened to the phone ring, stroking Emily's back absently.

Cheryl scowled at the phone ringing on her desk. She'd been just about to leave. Sighing, she answered it.

"Caherrea," she answered crankily.

Matt opened his mouth to answer when Emily told him,  
"Head really hurts." Cheryl heard this and frowned, it was Emily. Before she could say anything she heard Matt say,  
"I know, Em, we'll get you out of here." There a was deep sigh then Emily said,

"He choked me." Cheryl was confused and a bit scared.

"Matt?" she asked.

"Cheryl," he said in relief.

"I need you to send an ambulance to Anya Reed's apartment. Emily needs medical attention. I also need someone to take Anya into questioning because I need to be with Em."

Cheryl sighed. "Tell me what happened Matt," she said wearily.

"I was inside Anya's apartment. Emily had gone outside to look around. She'd been gone a few minutes when I heard something hit Anya's door really hard. I went to see what it was but saw nothing. I heard another thud down the hall and went to see what it was. I found Emily unconscious on the floor. She said the man on Anya's side threw her against the wall. She has bad head wounds," Matt explained.

Cheryl was furious. "Take Emily back to Reed's apartment, do what you can for her. We'll send an ambulance and Frank and Duff will come get Reed," Cheryl said and hung up.

"Let's get you inside honey," Matt said to Emily and lifted her gently, cradling her against his chest. Emily slid an arm around his back, her hand clinging to the back of his shirt limply.

Matt walked back into Anya's apartment and she leapt out of nowhere.

"What happened? Did the stalker find me?" she asked him rapidly. Then she saw Emily. Her eyes narrowed jealously.

"Matt what's going on?" she asked furiously. Matt looked at her coldly.

"Emily was attacked and thrown at a wall. We're waiting for the ambulance and back up," he told her and carried Emily to the lounge.

Through the pain, Emily was smiling.

Matt sat down and wrapped his arms around Emily securely. She sighed and snuggled in.

"Em I need you to tell me exactly what happened," he said, smoothing her hair away from her pale face. She smiled weakly at him.

"I was pacing in the hallway when I was grabbed from behind. The guy wrapped his arm around my throat and cut off most of my breathing ability. He said don't move Emily or I'll be forced to blow your brains out of your pretty head." Emily felt Matt stiffen and raised a hand to his cheek. Anya was watching jealously.

"He put a gun against my temple. I tried to wiggle free because I couldn't breathe. He lifted me off the ground and made it worse. He told me to stop working the Anya Reed case and shook me. Then he said, if I leave Anya alone he'd leave me alone. Then he said not to worry he wouldn't hurt her, he was on her side. I was panicking so I raised my legs and kicked Anya's door. Then I tried to force him backwards but he didn't move. He said wrong move Emily then ran for the elevator with me. As the doors started to close he threw me and I hit the wall. The next thing I remember is seeing you."

Matt was practically vibrating with fury.

"Anya could you get Emily some water please?" he asked tensely. Anya nodded and walked out. Emily tilted his head down to hers and said,  
"I love you Matt." The soft smile on her face melted his heart.

"I love you Emily," he replied with a chuckle. He kissed her gently.

Anya walked back into the lounge room to find Matt pulling back from kissing Emily. She was seething inside. He was supposed to be mine, she thought furiously.

She handed Emily the water and watched enviously as Matt helped Emily drink it.

"Sorry, also do you have a towel I could use to stop the bleeding?" Matt asked Anya gently. Anya nodded and walked out again.

"She's pissed," Emily told him weakly. Matt grinned.

"Yeah cause she missed out on such a good catch," Matt boasted and Emily slapped him weakly, grinning.

"This catch's heart has already been stolen," he told her and she beamed at him.

Anya walked back in and this time found Matt and Emily beaming at each other. If it was anyone other Matt it would have been sweet. But since it was Anya's crush it made it horrible. She handed Matt a cloth and Matt took it gratefully.

"Em honey I need you to lift your head so I can stop the bleeding," Matt said gently. Emily's eyes widened.

"Don't touch it, that'll hurt," she told him as she lifted it. Matt nodded and pressed it against the gaping wound that was bleeding freely on the back of her skull. Emily let out a cry of pain and Matt felt his heart tighten.

"I'm sorry Em," he said and she whimpered. Matt leant down and kissed Emily's forehead.

"This will be over soon," he told her.

There was a knock on the door. Anya went to answer it then there was a thud and Anya screamed as the door was kicked in. Matt started to chuckle. Anya stared at Frank and Duff in terror. They were in their combat gear with rifles in their hands.

"Where's Lehman and Flannery?" Frank yelled. Anya pointed a shaking finger towards the living room. Frank headed that way and Duff grabbed Anya's arm, dragging her with him.

"You guys okay?" Frank demanded. Matt was still grinning.

"I'm fine, Emily's not though," he told him. Frank's expression turned to one of concern.

"What happened?"

"Got thrown at a wall," she said shortly.

"Where's the pain worst?" he asked.

"Head," she told him. Frank walked over and Matt removed the towel to show him. Frank shot him a concerned look. Matt pressed the cloth back against Emily's head, her eyes rolled back and she went limp.

Matt eyes popped.

"Emily! Emily wake up! Come on sweetie," he pleaded.

Matt looked up at Frank fearfully as her eyes stayed closed, her slim body limp in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Standoff, Fox does.

Duff rounded on Anya, furious that Emily was injured because of this pathetic woman.

"Who did it?" he demanded. Anya's eyes popped open in fright.

"Dddid wwhat?" She stuttered, trying to lean away from Duff, who was right up in her face.

"Who hurt Lehman?" he asked in a deadly voice.

"I don't know. I didn't have anything to do with it," she told him fearfully.

"Then why is she like that?" Duff roared, pointing at Emily.

Anya looked over at Emily. She was lying limply in Matt's arms, unconscious. Matt was talking to the man next to him, his gaze darting between Emily and the man. His expression was one of panicked distress.

Anya felt a slight drip of guilt but it dried up again when she saw Matt drop a tender kiss on Emily's brow. Beside him the man named Frank was checking out Emily's head wound.

A beep from Duff's cell phone gained their attention.

"Ambulance is here Matt," Duff informed him after checking his phone.

Matt nodded and adjusted his grip on Emily's limp form then stood up. Emily's head was resting on his shoulder, her pale face turned to press against Matt's throat. Next to Matt, Frank squeezed Emily's arm and ran a hand over the hair that wasn't matted or bloody.

Duff walked over and picked up Emily's limp hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it sweetly before slinging it over Matt's shoulder.

"I'll see you guys later," Matt said and walked outside. Duff and Frank rounded on Anya like hungry wolves, fury glinting in their eyes. Anya shrunk back and swallowed hard.

Matt meet the ambos in the pitiful excuse for a lobby of the apartment block. They immediately rushed over to him, helping him gently lie Emily on the gurney. He held tightly to her hand while he answered their rapid fire questions.

"What are her injuries?"

"A large wound on the back of her head, a cut on her forehead and bruising around the throat," Matt told them, swallowing the bile rising in his throat. The ambos looked at him curiously.

"How did she sustain these injuries?"

"She was attacked on the job," Matt said. "She was thrown against a wall and her head took full impact." Again the ambos shot him strange looks.

"What is your connection to the victim?"

Matt smiled slightly. "I'm her boyfriend and her partner." The ambos nodded.

"We'll get her loaded up and continue to question you."

As the ambulance rushed towards the hospital Matt continued to answer the ambo's questions about Emily's medical history. He kept a firm grip on Emily's hand as the ambo worked on her, trying to stem the bleeding from the back of her head.

She didn't stir throughout his ministrations. Matt watched her worriedly, she didn't move at all, not even her eyelids fluttered.

Matt didn't even notice when he entered the hospital. His gaze didn't waver from her still face.

Matt paced the waiting room anxiously, his mind jumping around like a Chihuahua on crack. His worry was visible on his face, deep lines creased his forehead.

Back in the interrogation room Anya was getting hammered by Duff and Frank. They were using every weapon they knew, every trick on the book, all the intimidation tactics they possessed to get her to confess.

They could tell she was petrified, fear oozed from her like noxious waves, so thick you could almost smell them. Perspiration dotted her forehead and ran down her spine thickly, creating a wet line down her shirt. Her hands were shaking, her eyes darting around fretfully.

"Let's leave her to sweat for a bit longer," Frank muttered, herding Duff out of the room.

Cheryl stepped into the viewing room. The tension in the room was tangible, Duff and Frank were on edge. In the interrogation room Anya was sweating on her own. Cheryl watched as she put her face into her hands, her whole body shaking. Cheryl felt no sympathy for this woman, just disgust and anger. She turned to look at Frank, he was using the speaker phone in the room. She knew who he was calling immediately.

"Flannery." Frank looked at Duff worriedly, fear was ripe in Matt's voice.

"Matt it's Frank, how's Emily?" Frank asked apprehensively. There was a long pause.

"I don't know. The doctors took her away and haven't told me anything. It's been too long," he shot out, stress dripping from his words.

"No news is good news buddy. The more time they spend on her means the more healing they're doing," Duff said objectively.

There was no response to this.

"Matt it's Cheryl. As soon as we get Anya's confession we'll be there. We have to go so we can finish her off," Cheryl said and they heard a low sigh.

"Okay I'll see you when you're done," Matt said. Before they could reply they heard the dial tone. Cheryl turned to Frank and Duff.

"It's my turn with Anya," she said and Frank smirked,

"Yes ma'am," he said. If anyone was going to get a confession it was Cheryl.

Matt continued to pace the hall ways anxiously. It randomly passed through his mind that all this pacing was the most exercise that wasn't sex he'd done in a long time. Sex, god Emily was incredible. Everything about her turned him on so much.

Memories of Emily ran through his mind.

Emily lying in the twisted sheets of his bed, smiling up at him with wildly tousled hair.

Emily working on a case.

Emily splashing him at the beach.

Emily teaching her class.

Sneaking around hotels with Emily.

Emily naked, leading him to her bed to seduce him.

Emily fast asleep, a soft smile on her face, her body twined around his.

That memory bought a warm smile to his face. They'd spent the night talking and exploring each other's bodies. No earth shattering sex had occurred that night. But that was the night he realised he loved her.

Matt didn't see the stares he was attracting. He certainly stood out. His face was awfully pale, making his dark eyes pop out of his face. Smeared on his shirt was Emily's blood. He was so preoccupied he hadn't notice the bright redness staining his shirt. It also coated his hands.

Matt lifted a hand to run through his hair agitatedly and noticed the blood for the first time. Nausea swam through him and he ran to find a bathroom to wash away the blood.

Cheryl watched Anya from across the table. Unlike Frank and Duff she hadn't paced, circled Anya or gotten right up in her face. She'd just sat there and stared straight through her as through she could see her soul. This bothered Anya more than the restless movement of the men.

"I'm going to ask you for the last time Anya, who is the man on your side?" Cheryl asked, spacing the words, saying them slowly as she would for a child.

It was the look on Cheryl's face that caused Anya to crack. One of supreme confidence with a hint of a knowing smile.

"It was Graham," she choked out. Cheryl raised an eyebrow.

"We set the whole thing up. Eddie was just a pawn that Graham pushed into doing it. Nobody was supposed to get hurt. But I fell for Matt." Anya paused and swallowed.

"I fell for Matt and Graham found out," Anya said. Cheryl continued to stare impassively, unmoved by Anya's words.

"He was only supposed to threaten her enough so that she'd back down. But somehow he knew about Emily and Matt. I had no idea. He decided to teach Matt and I a lesson, to show me who was in control." A solitary tear ran down Anya's cheek.

"I am sorry. I never meant to hurt either of them. I admired Matt so much after what he did with Vargas and that clouded my judgement." Anya's face turned hard. She went silent.

Cheryl stared at her for a few more moments.

Then stood.

"Anya Reed you are under arrest…"

In the viewing room Duff and Frank smiled darkly at each other. They'd crushed this whore. Now it was time to go see Emily.

Matt stood up as Emily's doctor walked towards him. The doctor's face was unreadable and fear gripped Matt's gut and squeezed it.

"We had considerable work to do with Agent Lehman," the doctor said and paused. Matt felt like wringing the man's neck.

"Her injuries did significant damage. But she's going to make a full recovery." Relief shot through Matt at these words, making him feel giddy and light headed.

"She'll be a bit confused and have some problems with her memory for the next few weeks but that will pass. You can go see her in 10 minutes."

"Thank you," Matt said, shaking the doctor's hand profusely. The doctor smiled at him and walked off.

Matt collapsed into a chair, grinning like an idiot. He was so incredibly relieved. Although not a religious man he said a quiet pray to god, thanking him for Emily's recovery.

Minutes ticked by and Matt began to get anxious. He really needed to see her. Finally a nurse walked up to him.

"You can see her now," the nurse said, smiling slightly.

Matt took a deep breath and followed her into the labyrinth of hospital rooms.

A/N One more chapter to go!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt paused outside Emily's hospital room. He tried to calm himself, he knew he needed to be calm for Emily's sake. He peeked through the curtains of her room and saw she was sleeping. Her face was dreadfully pale, the auburn hair framing her face a stark comparison.

Matt took a deep breath and walked into the room. She was so still. Her eyes lashes stood out on her cheeks and her eyebrows seemed to pop from her face. He stepped up to her bed and took her hand, sending another silent prayer thanking god for sparing her. With a tender smile Matt lent over and kissed her forehead lightly. When he straightened he noticed Emily was awake and watching him.

"Hey Em," he murmured. She smiled shakily at him.

"How do you feel?" he asked, his smile bright.

"Like I've been thrown at a wall," she rasped and he smiled, ignoring the clutch of fury tightening his stomach muscles. Matt just watched her. She frowned at him curiously.

"I'm just soaking you up," he told her. "God Em, I was so scared. I couldn't think or breathe, I was just frozen," he said, his voice breaking. Emily felt his fear and pain. She reached an arm out and grasped the back of his head, bringing it down to hers.

She kissed him softly, conveying all her love for him in that one kiss. He responded gratefully.

When they pulled apart they realised they had an audience.  
"God you've been separated a few hours and you're all over each other already," Duff joked. Emily and Matt grinned, noticing Lia was holding tightly to Duff's hand.

"How are you feeling Emily?" Frank asked gently. His normally stern face was worried. Emily smiled,

"Fine other than a headache," she reassured them. Then a dark expression crossed her face,

"Did you get them?" she asked. Duff grinned.

"You owe me twenty bucks Frank. Yeah we got em. Reed almost peed her pants in interrogation and we taped the whole thing for your viewing pleasure." a sadistic smile curved Emily's lips and they all laughed.

When Emily's doctor came in a few hours later the atmosphere in the room was relaxed.

"Excuse me but I'm going to need a few minutes with Agent Lehman to ask her some questions," he said. They all filed out.

"I'll be right outside," Matt whispered squeezing Emily's hand.

"We've got the results of your blood test back," the doctor told Emily. She nodded worriedly.

"Were you aware you're pregnant Agent Lehman?" he asked. Emily actually felt her heart stop in shock. Any colour she'd gained immediately drained from her face. Her lungs tightened as she forgot to breathe.

"I'll take that as a no," the doctor murmured. Emily nodded dimly.

"I'll be back in a few hours to talk about it with you," he told her.

"Can you send in Matt?" Emily asked hoarsely as he walked out. The doctor nodded.

The team was waiting in the hall anxiously.

"Is she okay?" Matt asked, pouncing on the doctor.

"She'll be fine, she asked that I send you in," the doctor told him. Matt sprinted to Emily's room while the others stared at his back.

When Matt got to Emily's room she was staring at the wall, her expression fixed as one of utter shock and her ears were ringing.

"What's wrong Em?" Matt begged, worry worming through him. She turned to look at him, her expression unchanged.

"I'm pregnant," she said hollowly. Matt blinked.

"Did you say pregnant?" he asked, twisting a finger in his ear. She nodded dully. Matt fell into a chair and stared at exactly the same spot on the wall as Emily. His hand was holding hers tightly.

When the team walked in 10 minutes later they found them like this, their faces colourless.

"Oh god," Lia said in terror. "What is it?" Matt looked robotically at Emily who nodded.

"I'm going to be a daddy," Matt muttered and collapsed in a dead faint. Everyone was shocked.

"Did he say something about a daddy?" Cheryl asked in wonder. Emily nodded. Frank's eyes popped.

"Oh my god," Duff muttered.

"We're going to have a baby in our team," Cheryl muttered, a smile lighting up her face. Her enthusiasm was catching and soon they were all grinning wildly, except for Matt who was still out cold.

30 minutes later Matt sat up straight and murmured,

"Whoa." his face split into a huge grin and he embraced Emily tightly.

The rest of the afternoon was whiled away exchanging stories and telling jokes involving pregnancy.

A/N Sorry about that ending it sucks i know but i didn't know how to end it. Standoff isn't playing anymore in Aus so i lost inspiration and got stuck. Thanks for reading.


End file.
